


River Of Tears: An Alessia Cara/Spirit Animals Song Fic

by CollabHell



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollabHell/pseuds/CollabHell
Summary: A SA song fic based off of Alessia Cara's "River Of Tears". It is kinda anti-shabeke and implys that she had feelings for him. It's quite short, and has been posted on DeviantArt and Fanfiction.net before (by me of course). Disclaimer is in the notes.





	River Of Tears: An Alessia Cara/Spirit Animals Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Based after Rise And Fall. Constructive criticism is welcome! Disclaimer: I am not Alessia Cara (so I don't own "River Of Tears") and I am not any of the authors of spirit animals (so i don't own the places, plot, setting or characters mentioned).

Abeke looked over at the drawer next to her bed at Greenhaven. In it, she kept everything that he had given her while they were allies. Friends even. She had trusted him. Believed in him. She had thought he was her friend. He was not. She kept the small things that reminded her of him. Abeke kept the evidence that she thought their friendship would last forever. Forever: an empty promise. He had lied to her. He was the Devourer.

   
Abeke couldn’t forget him, however hard she tried. She had thought that after the conquerors had killed Drina, his sister, that he might join them. She was wrong. It was all a ploy to make her believe she was telling the truth. She was too naive. She should have known. He betrayed the Greencloaks. He betrayed her. He stole the talismans that they had worked so hard to gain.

   
Abeke wanted to drown in her sorrow. She wanted to get lost in her own emotions. No! She had to move on. Abeke had to find the strength to let go. She had to be clean. Abeke tried not to cry. She wanted to fly away, far away. Away from Greenhaven. Away from the memories. Away, before the tears came out and drowned her.

  
Abeke didn’t need him. She didn’t need him there. She could cope. There was still hope, even in this dark time. Even though he betrayed her. Abeke loved him and now she had to face the consequences. She thought she caught his scent coming in from the window. She was reminded of their friendship, now gone. Abeke still missed him, even weeks after. She missed him every day.

   
Abeke had to move on now, or she never would. If she let the tears out, they wouldn’t stop. There was an ocean building up in her eyes, just like the one Abeke had sailed over with him, while she was with the conquerors. She still had to fight the war. Fight the conquerors. Fight him. Abeke realized that love brings people happy, beautiful things like flowers and secretly it has a coffin ready for them. Then they fall to their demise.

  
Abeke let the tears flow into a river. She had to let the tears out, or she would never be able to build a bridge out of this pit of sorrow she was rapidly sinking into. Abeke had to get over this. She couldn’t let memories become the death of her. Abeke didn’t need him. She was independent. Abeke didn’t need him here. Love can sink and die, for all she cared. Hope was there. Hope floated. All memories of him sunk. In the river of tears, Abeke floated. In the river of tears, Shane sunk.


End file.
